Water Pulse
by Alexie Barnaby
Summary: ..Or when Will doesn't know how to describe it... Neochampionshipping yaoi lemon Karen, Bruno, Koga and Will are mentioned as well


**Author's note: **A very short shitty story that came to my mind yesterday. It's almost based on a true story actually. xD Well, I needed to shower, but my roommate and her boyfriend seemed to have better plans for that bathtub, so I needed to wait a little longer than expected, and in this while I decided to play Soul Silver. I was battling Karen, when the battery of my laptop decided to leave me. And that was when, noticing it was one A.M. I decided to go to sleep….

I post it now as I'm going to have a four days break, and go back to my hometown(PAIN IN THE ASS) ok, so I hope you enjoy it =))

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any rights on pokèmon.

**Warnings: **LancexSteven, yaoi, lemon (All creepy written, so feel free to insult me and my poor writing skills)

* * *

It was a month since Steven and Lance met for the last time. It was almost all because of Steven. He found a new site where there were some never found before gems, and he was so busy that he merely visited the surface from time to time to change air.

Lance was bored as always, it seemed that trainers weren't the same talented as they once were, Will was pretty able to turn their winning spirit off, and when he didn't succeed it, some of the following always did. Once Bruno defeated a young kid in less than five minutes, why the poor kitten passed either Will and Koga, was a mystery for the fighting master. He later knew the two lost just to let him battle a little.

Anyway, Karen had never had the same idea, she hated losing, and so Lance haven't had a fight for a quite long period.

And here he was, bored, lying on the couch that now had his body shape printed on the cushions, he read all the magazines he had, and TV wasn't exactly his cup of tea. He could go outside training, but he was already so strong and his pokèmon needed to relax sometimes.

He was about to fall asleep when he heard the door of the relaxing area opening, _I bet Will is bored and wants to convince me playing cards again! Damn him_! He thought, but, before he could rise his head, a sweaty and dusty Steven jumped on his lap "Surprise!" he shouted cheerfully before laying to kiss him "I bet you found yourself in Victory Road, and when you realized it, you didn't even bother to change your clothes and ran here, am I wrong?" Lance teased.

Steven looked down himself, he had his digging clothes still on, the white t-shirt was ripped on the left thanks to a pointy stalagmite and his precarious balance, and they were all covered by rock dust "You're right, but…it's been a month….I missed you"

His eyes were glassy, a mix of love, lust, happiness and…. A little bit of dust too. Lance smiled happily at the scene, he rose a hand to strike that silver hair, Steven leaned to the touch like just a Persian would do. When the former champion retreated the hand, it was turned brown. "I think you need a shower…"

The other raised a nasty eyebrow "Wanna help me?"

"Steven, you know I am working if a trainer comes…" he almost lost his breath when the other flicked his tongue in Lance's ear shell "I don't give a damn, I wanna see _you_ coming!"

A moan escaped the dragon tamer's mouth "…but…"

Steven was hardening his attack, biting his neck and moving to lick his collarbone "If you want we can do it here, but your clothes will be ruined by my rock dust…"

It was useless to keep resisting; the young steel master wasn't about to give up that easily, and… screw all the trainers in the world! They haven't been coming for over three months, and there was no reason they would start becoming stronger that day!

They parted to let Lance stand up, but as soon as he was on his feet, the slimmer trainer jumped on him, entangling his legs behind his lover's waist. There was some difficulty in finding the bathroom doorknob, but in the end they succeeded to arrive in the tub, Steven almost ripped Lance's clothes away, and then did it with his own.

They turned warm water on, having the tongues still entangled.

"You told I needed a shower…"

"I forgot I had the tub, isn't it the sa…Hey!"

Steven practically shoved him in the bathtub, following him and stopping all his protests with a kiss; Steven was particularly eager, he pulled Lance to him so strong that his nails almost penetrated in his lover's back flesh, he moved his hands forward to pinch at his nipples, the redhead growled in his mouth and rewarded him by teasing his entrance with fingers.

Steven opened popped his eyes open "You mean…" he muttered, pushing Lance forward "If you want to be on top..you'll have to fight!"

Lance smiled and sprouted little jet of water on his face, distracting him and taking advantage to exchange positions "…I tame dragons, and a Bagon like you doesn't scare me" the other was about to reply, but he moaned instead when Lance's tongue was making his way down his abdomen Steven buried his hands in Lance wet hair, throwing his head back, thrusting his hips up to make the dragon tamer hurry.

"H..hey, giving up already?" the redhead teased, licking on the bellybutton, Steven twitched under the touch "Damn it, Lance what the hell are you waiting for?" but the other completely ignored him and kept on toying with his navel, bringing his hand up to tease the nipples once more.

When the water layer was thick enough that it covered Steven's length almost entirely, Lance smirked, giving an eye up to the steel master who understood.

Few seconds later, Lance's tongue was on the tip of Steven's cock, savoring the moist taste of it, he slipped his tongue along the length of his member making the other whimper and groan, when he eventually decided to take it whole in his mouth, leaving his nose a little over the water line to breathe. Steven felt fire burning inside as the other bobbed on his dick "…you surprise me every time…" he breathed before leaving a louder moan out.

Oh yes, he had been finding several rare gems lately, but none was as precious as Lance.

_-Meanwhile-_

The young girl had defeated all the Elite four, and was waiting impatiently in the Champion's battlefield to face the final match. The problem was that the champion wasn't there. Karen looked for him all around the wide room, calling his name, nothing.

The trainer impatiently tapped her foot on the floor, snorting "So where the hell is this Champion?"

Karen smiled in excuse "I'm sorry, I'm gonna find him soon"

"I hope"

The dark master hurried to call the others who were commenting on the defeat "Guys! Lance is nowhere in sight…do you have half an idea on where could he be gone?" she asked panting

"Have you looked on the roof? He might be up there training Salamence, you know him" replied Koga

"…Or he could be training Gyarados at the lake…" added Will, and Karen lost her patience "Damned you all, are you ever gonna help me?"

The three jumped up, no one wanted to hear Karen's complaints, knowing how they were actually bothering.

After they ensured Lance was in none of the places they mentioned, the only choice left was the relaxing room. The Elite Four got in, there was no one "The water meter signs red, he's having a bath…" noticed Bruno.

Karen knocked at the door "Lance, there's a challenger here!"

No answer.

She tried again "Lance, there is a challenger, you know, one who wants to fight! Come on! She's waiting for you!"

"Ah, it's useless, that door is soundproof! Plus, the water is on, he would hear a damned nothing!"

Protested Will "So one of you go inside and call him! I'm the only woman here and don't want to do this!"

The three looked at her stunned "But Karen, you know he is gay…he could feel embarrassed if one of us…" tried to protest Koga "Well, if I do it, that would be embarrassing for both actually, and I don't have the least intention of peeking my nose inside! "

"Well, so I think us three have to draw…" with that Koga took three pencils from Lance's desk and handed them to Karen, who rolled them in her palm and made it possible to make them see all the same length.

The three of them took a different pencil at the same time. There were two sigh of relief and a grunt of protest. Will took the shorter "Damn it! I'm sure you cheated!"

"Come on boy, you have an eye blinded, you can use it as an excuse!" issued Karen.

The psychic master stood fro few moments in front of the door, and then opened it. What he saw didn't exactly match his expectation. There was Steven plastered on one edge of the tub, arms wrapped around Lance's neck, head thrown back, moaning loud; the former champion was thrusting in the other body, he had his tongue working on Steven's collarbone while hands where not in sight under the tub's edge, despite this lack of view, and Will's blind eye, what those hands were doing was extremely clear.

Will had to hold back a squeak of unpleasant and embarrassed surprise as is mask almost popped away from his face, he went out shutting the door behind him.

The others noticed his flushed face "Will, is everything okay?" Bruno asked uncertain.

Will's head tilted up "Guys, our champion is learning the move _water pulse_ with Steven, I think we should not disturb them until their match is over.."

A general cough of embarrassment fell between the Elite Four "Wait, and what are we doing with the unbearable girl outside?" asked Karen, Will and Koga exchange an expression of acknowledge, then the poison master sent out his Venomoth "Go out and use _Sleep Powder _on the girl outside"

"Koga! What the hell! You know you can't do this! It makes no sense!" issued Karen

"So, Lance using _Water pulse_ and the other answering with _body slam _makes any?" he snarled back.

Will looked at the girl falling asleep under the attack and muttered under his teeth "I just hope Lance didn't see me. I don't want to try his _outrage_ followed by a dozen of _dragon claws_ on my face!"


End file.
